


Clueless

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Moments in a courtship where in one party is smitten and the other utterly clueless.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt on dragonage_kink on dreamwidth.](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93926.html?thread=366216678#cmt366216678)

I can't help but watch her, she's everything I was looking for amongst the Nobles and Warriors and never found. She's strong enough to stand against me and I love that she doesn't just roll over like a kicked nug and start to whimper when I raise my voice.

I know it's going to take a while to win her over, show her that I really do mean it. I can be patient though. I mean, there's a rather more important matter, what with the darkspawn heading for Ostagar and all right now, but once that's dealt with I can go all out.

\-------------

She's still sodding watching me. Every night all I can feel is her eyes, like she has to keep an eye on me so I don't go dipping my hand into her coin purse. I am so done with this shit. “Sereda. Go the fuck to sleep before I give you an encore of my last proving match.”

She smiles at me again. What is with her being so happy all the time? The more I growl at her the more she fucking grins at me. If it's meant to be annoying me, it's working.

\-----------

There, I've started it all. Natia's not going to accept it right away, no body with any brain would, but I may as well start with the small gestures, ease her into the idea. After all, it's got to be a big change, treating me like a person instead of being forced to bow whenever I get near.

\-----------

“I am, despite your apparent delusions that I am incapable of doing anything due to having a brand, able to lay out my own bedroll.” I stamp my foot for emphasis when all she does is smile and nod at me. “Fucking nug brained... Fine. Thank you.” I glare at her retreating back once she leaves. Again. She is so irritating. Sure, I'll be able to treat the casteless brand like an equal, she said. Of course Duncan, I was a Princess of Orzammar and can do anything because I'm so absolutely brilliant. Urggghhh.

I'll stick her own hammer, what was that new phrase I heard from some of the other soldiers here the other day? Yeah, I'll stick her hammer where the sun don't shine, if she doesn't back off and treat me like I can hold my own. I don't need a Princess, ex-Princess or whatever, peering over my shoulder all the time.

\------------

Are all casteless so hard to win over or is it just Natia? Did I just choose the most stubborn dwarf of all to court? At this rate there will be nothing left in my coinpurse for a thief to take, not even a copper. I weigh the various items up again before finally choosing a set of throwing knives I think she'll like. No. I know she'll like them, she's still mourning losing the last of her old ones over a cliff after a truly bad bit of luck as a bandit tripped and fell under her throw.

She took the daggers I gave her last time we came across a merchant selling decent quality arms so she's not rejecting me. She must just be taking her time to make sure I'm not going to stray. Can't say I blame her for that really.

\-----------

I don't understand Sereda. I really don't. She drives me to distraction then presents me with what is at this rate heading towards a full armoury if I don't ask her to stop. I think I have more knives hidden about my person than there is in a room full of Carta bosses.

I'd buy her something in return but she wouldn't use it. She's married to the sodding great hammer she hauls around. I need to tell her to back off with the weapons, I have enough.

\-------------

I'd use gems and metal if I was back in Orzammar, there's nothing like that here so I've resorted to flowers, it's apparently a human tradition and Leliana was quite helpful in letting me know what they all mean. Quite like the gemstones in that regard, each one having a different meaning and how they are arranged creates the message you wish to convey.

I'd like to gift her onyx and peridot entwined in a braid; protection and freedom, a wish to be partners and equals. Apatite for love and acceptance. And topaz bound with silverite which says I admire your strength. Flowers are a poor substitute for that but it's all I have to work with.

\-------------

There are flowers in my bedroll. I'd face palm if not for the black eye and split lip I know haven't completely healed yet (if only there was a way to be resistant to magic attacks, yet not to healing potions).

There are fucking flowers and greenery in what was my clean, warm and oh so inviting bedroll.

I cannot deal with this shit tonight.

\-------------

“Can I bother you for a moment.” Zevran nods and I lead him a little way out from camp. “I'm trying to court Natia and I don't understand where I'm going wrong, I've tried everything and she still hasn't given me an answer yet.”

Zevran raises one hand to the bridge of his nose and rubs it before leaning in. “Have you just asked her.”

“Yes. Of course I have. I've tried just about everything I can think of.” Did I not just say that? Is he even listening to me.

“With words?” I can't help the scandalised look I give him. How crude. Not even the lowest house would dare to stoop to that.

\-------------

“She's what?” I stare at Zevran. Jaw open in shock and he reaches out to push it closed as he nods serenely. As if he's not just made the best joke of the age. Sereda is sweet on me... “I really don't think so.” Has he seen us together? She's an irritating shit and I'm a short tempered arsehole.

“Oh but she is, and has been trying to get your attention for a while.” Yeah, she's been catching my attention, she's been getting closer to being strangled in the night every day we have to stay in the same camp.

“She has?” Why in the ancestors would she be interested in me? I still call nugshit but I can play along. Let him have his little joke.

“Oh yes. Did you not notice the courtship gifts.” Zevran shrugs, “I thought it was a Dwarven thing, yet you seem just as confused.”

I am confused. I'm also not stupid.

\-----------

“Sereda!” I glance up at Natia, watching as she weaves around the tent ropes and piles of gear with a grace I can only hope to emulate. Stone but she's beautiful. Especially when she's shouting.

“Yes?” I ask as she closes in. I am quite clearly the target of her ire.

“Am I a Noble?” The question is snapped out and I put my blade and whetstone to one side.

“No?” I mean, of course she's not, but there has to be some sort of trick in that question.

“Why are you treating me like one then?” I make a wordless sound as I try to formulate a denial but she's already continued. “If you wanted an answer to something you should have tried asking like a brand.” Right, uh, not that I know how they ask. Nor am I sure what question I should have been asking her this time.

I yelp as she grabs my tunic, hauling me to my feet and for the first time I'm regretting not keeping my arms and armour on in camp as I'm pushed back against the cart I was using as a sun shade.

Or not, no, totally not regretting it. They'd just be in the way. Natia's kissing me. Oh stone. I just stare as she pulls back, a self satisfied smirk on her face.

“That's how a duster asks the sodding question.”

\---------

I keep smirking as I walk off, heading back to my tent and I raise an eyebrow at the sudden scramble behind me and then there's arms wrapping round my waist and a chin resting on my shoulder.

“That's a yes then?” Sereda asks rather breathlessly.

"We didn't try and stick knives in each other, so that's usually a yes."


End file.
